


Rest Up

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Drabbles of Fluff! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gadreels broken, Raphael making it all better, TLC, and cuddles, give the guy a hug, he's a good big bro, its sad, lots and lots of cuddles, really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: He'd been told to rest, get lots and lots of rest, but how does one do that with a broken body.And a broken wing?Raphael has the answer, and turns out to not be that bad a guy.





	

Gadreel sighed, trying to get comfortable. It was hard to when he kept laying on a broken wing, there was a few feathers beginning to appear on the bed from his constant tossing and turning. At this point in his long ever lasting life he wasn't even used to rest and it was driving him crazy.

  
But he was still healing and therefore had been prescribed lots of rest.

  
The former prisoner groaned as he flipped back over, reaching back in an attempt to rub at his sore wing.

  
This was an impossible feat, there was no way he was going to get any sort of sleep in this condition, and briefly he wondered if it would be a bad idea for him to attempt to get up.

  
"That would be a very unwise decision," Gadreel looked over in alarm clearly not expecting have anyone come and visit him, "And perhaps if you lay on your stomach, you will get the rest I seem to remember prescribing for you."

  
Raphael himself is standing in his doorway, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrow is raised in question as if to ask 'and why aren’t you doing as you were told'. Gadreel blushes at being seen in this weak state of health and by an archangel no less, and quickly went about in trying to avoid eye contact with his superior.

  
"I just can't fall asleep, I have been trying for the longest of times."

  
Heaven's Healer hummed to himself, nodding contemplatively as if he was thinking something over deeply, and then he nodded.

  
"Perhaps it would help if you had company? Another to talk your troubles to?"

  
Gadreel mumbled to himself in doubt, he was sure that an archangel should not even suggest such things to someone such as himself, "Sir, with all due respect, you don't have to stoop down--"

  
His protests were waved away as he pushed himself away from the door frame and made his way into the room.

  
"Nonsense, I would not have offered if I was not inclined to do so."

  
Gadreel stared up at him as he knelt, telling him to move over with another wave of his hand. Raphael wanted a spot on the bed, and who was he to deny the likes of him, so Gadreel scooted as best as he could.

  
An awkward silence fell over them as the Archangel settled in next to him, his warm legs brushing against, and it was even worse when they settled in side by side. Raphael sighed at the tension that had gathered in the others muscles.

  
"Please, if I intended to obliterate you, I would not have wasted all that time in healing you."

  
That did little to help the situation, it only led them into an even more awkward conversation.

  
"Why..Why did you heal me?"

  
Raphael sighed, examining his nails, being this open and talkative was new to him so give him some slack to work with here guys.

  
"You were misunderstood Gadreel, one with a story that was never heard. You--dare I say--inspire me."

  
He kept going on and on because once you got Raphael started it was hard to get him to stop, but Gadreel was starting to zone out, his brothers voice like a calming thunder rolling over an open plain and it was making him--dare he say--sleepy. It was not something that went unnoticed by the elder either, believe it or not, Raphael is actually very aware of his surroundings.

  
"Do not be fearful to rest, has it not been declared that you are under my charge now? No one will dare harm you."

  
He notices the small details, that's why he's so good at what he does.

  
But he keeps going, talking about everything and anything, and slowly but surely Gadreel's eyes begin to droop to a close. The younger angel shifts again, undoubtedly to fall into a more desired resting position, and in doing so flips himself back over on his wing.

  
Raphael rolls his eyes in exasperation at the whine that is elicited from such an action.

  
"Honestly, you are no fledgling Gadreel," Even as he speaks though he's flipping the younger over by the grip he's taken on his wrist. There is a brief struggle between the two bodies but he finally manages to pull the other over onto his stomach, though he now rests a considerable amount on top of the Archangel, neither seems to care.

  
Gadreel feels a pat to the back of his head, from where he's cushioned in the crook of the others shoulder, "There you go, little brother, now rest."

  
...

  
It wasn't until the wee morning hours that someone came looking for their Healer, there had been a rather nasty mission and healing was needed, they had not thought to look here first and after seeing what they had--they realized they should have.

  
Raphael was sound asleep on the bed, Gadreel resting peacefully on his left shoulder, the elders head tilted down resting on the youngers soft hair.

  
'Perhaps', they thought to themselves, 'We can manage without him.'


End file.
